


Say You'll Be There

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Kidfic, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, drinking shots of Jose Cuervo isn't the best idea Leslie's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> I told tumblr to prompt me with au ideas. Many (or maybe just the same person multiple times), asked me for "one night stand leads to pregnancy" and it grew into this thing. Once again, Ashley is my favorite person of the ever.

In hindsight, drinking shots of Jose Cuervo isn't the best idea Leslie's ever had. For one thing, tequila gives her a nasty headache the next day, and also, it has the ability to silence the part of her brain that says, "Maybe you shouldn't do that," and then Leslie will be climbing the gate to Ramsett Park after hours to go skinny dipping in the pond or kissing a random girl at a party.

This time though, Leslie's in a real jam. This time the consequences are much greater than a ticket for public indecency or wondering about her sexuality.

This time, Jose got her pregnant.

She considers her options, makes a pros and cons list, and decides to keep it. It's not the thought of being a single mother that scares her, she's got a good job now at the parks department in Pawnee. The problem is she never thought she'd be one of those women who didn't know who the father of her kid was. 

No names or numbers had been exchanged. And if it wasn't for the fetus growing inside her, Leslie would think it was all some crazy sex dream. 

But it's not a dream. It's real life. 

As the months go by, Leslie searches around for mystery man, asking everyone she could if they knew a man fitting his description, only to come up empty. She even drives all the way to the bar outside Bloomington several times to see if he'll show up, but being a pregnant woman in a bar is awkward to say the least. 

But she's not completely alone when she gives birth to her daughter. Her mom's there and Ron's made her a crib and assures her she can bring Elizabeth to work as long as she doesn't cry too much. 

Leslie's not sure if he means her or the baby. 

But Lizzie's beautiful, with brown hair that sticks straight up and blue eyes and a cute little nose and chin and she's better than all the waffles in the world.

-  
The years go by fast. There's ballet recitals and broken teeth from jumping off the couch and landing face first on the table, there's tap jazz and gymnastics and report cards and teachers meetings and space camp and math camp and dance camp and so many Pawnee Goddess badges Leslie has to make Lizzie a second sash. 

And every day, she swears Lizzie grows more and more beautiful, even if the boy she likes is too stupid to see it.

"Ugh, mom." 

"It's true," Leslie say, remembering being thirteen and liking boys who didn't like her and also wanting nothing to do with them because all they did was tell fart jokes and pull down each other's pants. 

On second thought, maybe it is a good thing this boy doesn't know how cute Lizzie is. 

\--  
Perhaps it's because Leslie's too busy worrying about her department and thinking Ben's a jerk, that it's not until he takes her out for a beer and says the words, "Partridge, Minnesota" that she remembers everything. 

She remembers going to the bar, she remembers doing shots with her friends and spotting him near the jukebox. She remembers going up to him and asking for his help picking out a song and they way his hands slid over her body as they danced and she remembers knowing exactly who he was when she asked if he wanted to go home with her. 

So she goes to the one person she knows she can count on.

"Ron, I need to talk to you about something." 

He doesn't look up from his Sudoku book. "Talk about it with someone else."

"Can't," she says, sitting down on the bench.. "It has to be you. Okay, there's no easy way to say this."

"So don't."

"I slept with Ben." 

This time Ron looks up. "The state auditor guy?" 

"Yeah." 

Ron's mustache trembles and he clenches his fist. "Damn it, woman, I thought you weren't going to ever drink tequila again."

"Thirteen years ago." She says nothing else, knowing that Ron will understand. Sure enough he groans and closes his eyes and leans back in his chair. 

"Does he know?"

"No. I don't even think he recognizes me. Or he hasn't said anything. We were really drunk that night. What do you think I should do?"

"It not my decision."

"I know," Leslie says, wanting to roll her eyes but resisting, "but would you want to know?"

"I would."

Leslie sighs. She was afraid of that. 

 

After some debate and talking it over with Ann at lunch, Leslie decides to ask Lizzie what she thinks. From the moment Lizzie first asked when she seven, Leslie's always been honest with her about how she came to be in this word, making sure she understands that the reason her father wasn't around had nothing to do with him not wanting to, but because he doesn't know and that it's no one's fault and Leslie wouldn't trade Lizzie for the world.

So she'll tell Lizzie about Ben and they'll talk about it and make a pros and cons list and they will make the decision together. 

That's the plan anyway, until Lizzie stomps inside the house, throwing her bag on the floor and slamming the door to her room. 

"Don't slam the door," Leslie yells, picking her backpack up and putting it on the closet door where it belongs. "And I'm giving you thirty minutes to be upset but then we're going to talk about it over waffle sundaes and Johnny Depp movies!" 

"Johnny Depp is stupid!" Lizzie yells back. "All boys are stupid!"

Leslie's inclined to agree with her. "Fine, no Johnny Depp. But everything else still goes!" 

She doesn't get a reply, but she doesn't expect one. What she does do is make waffle sundaes with lots of of hot fudge on Lizzie's and whipped cream on hers. 

When they're done, Lizzie comes down, her eyes red and face splotchy, but she eats her waffle sundae and agrees to watch "Harry Potter" with her, so Leslie counts it as a victory. 

They don't talk about boys. They definitely don't talk about her father. 

Ben meets Lizzie at the Freddy Spaghetti concert. He doesn't know who she is, so it's not an official meeting, but he looks surprised and maybe a little disappointed when she comes up to them yelling, "Mom!" 

"Hey, sweetie. How's the concert?"

"Great. Can I spend the night at Katie's?"

"If her mom and dad say it's alright."

"Okay." She makes to run off, but then she pauses and looks right at Ben. "Are you the guy who's being mean to mom?"

"I…"

"Well stop it. Mom's awesome and if you don't know that then you're just a stupid boy."

While the two of them have their exchange, Leslie takes in all the similarities between them. They set their jaw the same way when they're angry, they cross their arms the same way, they even have that same annoyed expression. It's fascinating. And scary. 

"Sorry about that," Leslie says as Lizzie runs off, "she's having some boy problems at school and the last guy I dated was kind of a jerk so she's protective. Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

He actually chuckles. "No it's fine. I didn't know you had a kid."

"Yep. She's my little lizard monster." 

"She's cute," Ben says and Leslie's heart skips at that, "A little moody though."

"Thirteen," Leslie says, as if that explains everything. It should. 

"Ah."

She gives him a small smile and waits for him to say something, because surely he's not blind and can see himself in thirteen year old girl form. And if she's completely honest, she's a little miffed that he doesn't recognize her. Yes, they were very drunk but she remembered him and surely he saw her face before he ran out the door. 

But he doesn't say anything other than, "Did he just say alimony?"

-

"I'm so bored." Lizzie falls on the couch dramatically hitting her head on the back. "There's nothing to do."

Usually when Lizzie declares boredom, Leslie counters by telling her to go to the park or to the rec center, but both of those are closed. The only other place Lizzie's interested in that's open is the mall, but Leslie's pretty sure she's going to drown in a sea of Claire's headbands. She'd suggest she go to her friend Katie's house, but she's gone for the summer. 

"Well, dance camp starts in two weeks. All you have to do is hold out until then."

"I guess," Lizzie says, arms still crossed. "Can I paint your nails?"

"Sure. Nothing crazy though."

"Okay." Lizzie smiles as she gets up. "Be right back." She runs up the stairs to her room and moments later she returns with her tackle box full of nail polish. She puts the box down and gets on the couch. "Mom, you have to put the binder down."

"Oh right," Leslie says, placing the binder next to the box on the table. 

"What color do you want?" Lizzie asks, searching through her box. 

"You pick." Lizzie's nails are currently red and white stripes, her thumbs blue with white stars, in honor of the fourth of July. 

"Red," Lizzie decides, pulling out one of her many shades of red. Leslie thinks they all look the same, but knows better not to say that. "You look pretty in red."

"Thank you," Leslie says, watching Lizzie's look of concentration while she works. "Is there any particular reason you want me to look pretty?"

"No."

"No?"

Lizzie sighs. "You have nothing to do and you're bored and sad."

"I'm not bored. I've been writing ideas in all of these idea binders. See how they're color coded?"

Lizzie pauses and raises her eyes to meet Leslie's. "Mom."

God, she sounds just like Ben when she says her name like that. "Fine. Well what do you suggest?"

"You need to get a boyfriend."

"Oh," Leslie says. She hasn't even considered dating for a long time. "Well I've got to be honest with you, honey, there aren't very many prospects." 

"What about Ben?"

Leslie's stomach drops. "What?" 

"He's nice," Lizzie says as she finishes Leslie's right pinky and then moves over to her other hand. 

"How do you know that?"

"Katie and I went to Britt's for a donut and he was there getting coffee and I said hi. He asked about you."

"He did?" 

Lizzie grins, nodding her head frantically. "He did."

Leslie watches her for a moment, knowing that this was the right moment to tell Lizzie the truth. Her heart racing, Leslie swallows her nerves as best she can. "Elizabeth?"

Lizzie's eyes pop up. "What? Am I in trouble?"

"No," Leslie smiles and shakes her head ever so slightly. "I just need to talk to you about something. Please put that down for a minute."

"Okay?" Lizzie still looks scared as she closes the polish and puts on the table. Then she turns back to Leslie, curling her thin legs under her. 

Leslie takes Lizzie's hands, folding them in hers. "I need to talk to you about Ben."

"Are you mad I talked to him?"

"No, I'm not mad about that at all. You can talk to him all you want, but you should know that…" Leslie stopped, needing to take a deep breath. "He's your dad."

Lizzie doesn't jump up or scream or do anything except stare at Leslie in disbelief. "I thought you didn't know who my dad was."

"I didn't. But I recognized him when he came to town. I should have told you sooner." Lizzie stares down at the couch and Leslie can tell Lizzie's willing herself not to cry. "It's going to be okay."

"Does he know?" Lizzie's voice is a bare whisper. 

"I don't think he does."

Lizzie wipes her face with her hands and lets out a breath that sounds more like a choked sob and Leslie reaches out and pulls her in, wrapping her arms around her, kissing her temple as she rubs Lizzie's back, careful not the smudge her polish otherwise Lizzie will yell at her.

It takes twenty minutes for both of them to stop crying, but eventually the tears subside and Lizzie pulls away, sitting so she can rest her head on Leslie's shoulder. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't know." 

Leslie closes her eyes. She doesn't know either. "How about we make a pros and cons list?"

They spend the rest of the evening listening to the Spice Girls and thinking of reasons to both tell and not tell Ben the truth. Each list has some very good points on it, but there's one con that sticks out most to Leslie. 

He's going to leave. Whether it's today or a few weeks from now, eventually the shutdown will end and he and Chris will go back to Indianapolis or some other town in Indiana and even if he did know, he would be one those dads who's always on the road or sending postcards and gifts in the mail and while that's better than not having a dad at all, it's not ideal. 

Ultimately though, it's Lizzie who decides they shouldn't tell him. "Not yet," she says. 

Leslie agrees, secretly relieved. 

-  
The next few months go by fast. City Hall is reopened, Lizzie returns from dance camp with new routines that Tom refers to as, "Baller," Ben continues to have zero faith in Leslie or her department, and he still doesn't remember sleeping with her. Or he does remember and hasn't said anything. It'd be like him to do that. 

The worst thing though is even though Ben clearly doesn't seem to like Leslie, which is fine, since she doesn't like him, he's extremely nice to Lizzie. He even helps her with her math homework. 

It's bad, because it brings up memories of her own father, and how hard it was to lose him. And even though the circumstances are different, Leslie doesn't want Lizzie to have to go through that. 

"No matter how I look at it, she's going to lose him."

"What if he stays?" Ann asks.

"What?"

"What if you told him and he decided to stay?"

Leslie doesn't have an answer for her. "I don't know," she says, then she changes the subject to the parks department's lack of budget. 

-

Everything changes with Leslie's idea to bring back the Harvest Festival, both professionally and in Leslie's personal life. Lizzie comes to the office after school to help out, and since Ben is also helping, that means they get to spend time together. Leslie tries not to let it bother her, but it's clear that Lizzie's smitten with the man. 

"What kind of movies do you like, Ben?"

"Um, all kinds, but I like Science Fiction the most."

"Oh. My favorite movie is _Pirates of the Caribbean_." 

"Oh. That's a good one."

"I'm going to marry Johnny Depp when I'm older." 

"Isn't he a little old for you?" Ben asks and Leslie has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. 

"Maybe," Lizzie shrugs. "I was hoping he was my dad but now that I know he's not I might as well marry him."

"Lizzie," Leslie warns, giving her the 'stop talking before you tell him face'. Lizzie nods, blushing and looks down at her homework. Ben though, says nothing and just continues to work. But then Leslie catches Lizzie glancing at Ben with a small smile on her face and it's too much for Leslie to deal with. 

"I'll be right back, I need to go talk to Ron about something, after you finish your homework why don't you go see if Andy needs any help at the shoe shine stand?"

"She's okay here," Ben says, "I mean, if that's what you're worried about."

"No," Leslie shakes her head, "Fine, okay, but you listen to Ben okay?" 

"Okay, mom," Lizzie says, before looking at Ben and asking, "Do you know how to dance?" 

As Leslie heads into Ron's office and closes the door, she hears Ben say, "I can do a pretty mean robot." 

"She's in love with him, Ron."

"Why are you talking about this with me?"

"Look at her, you can actually see the hearts in her eyes." 

"She's a kid who just met her father, what do you expect?"

Leslie continues to watch them from the safety of Ron's office, saying nothing. 

"Either speak or get out."

"What if he finds out and he leaves and she decides she wants to go with him? And then what if he sues for custody and gets it because the judge feels bad that I never told him about her even though he was the one who never told me his name or left me a phone number and then he meets a woman and they get married and that woman becomes her new mom and I'm just the screwed up bio mom they make fun of at the family picnic?"

Ron just looks at her in response, eyebrow raised ever so slightly. 

"It could happen."

"It won't," he says, his voice taking on a soft growl. "Leslie, that kid loves you. You're her mom. Whatever Ben does or doesn't do when he finds out, and he's going to find out sooner or later, it's not going to change her feelings about you."

Leslie sighs. Ron's advice has always been wise and true and this time is no different. "I know."

When she goes back, Lizzie's gesturing wildly as she tells Ben, "and we're now doing partner dances but my partner is this kid named Terry and his hands are really sweaty and he always has food in his teeth."

"Is Terry a good dancer?" Ben asks, looking at Lizzie, clearly invested in their conversation. 

"He's okay," Lizzie admits. "He doesn't drop me or anything."

"Well, I can't tell you to like him, but if he's a good dancer, then maybe you should focus on that."

It takes everything Leslie has not to pull Ben up by his collar and kiss his face off. She smiles at them though. "How are you two doing?"

"We're great," Ben says. "Lizzie here has a real gift for percentages."

"Yeah?" Leslie asks, taking the seat at the round table next to her. "I've always been bad at them, she must have gotten it from her dad."

Lizzie shoots Leslie a look, which she returns with a smile that hopefully says, "It's okay." But the exchange goes without comment from Ben. 

The Harvest Festival is a huge success and her department is saved, but even as relieved as Leslie is about it, she has a much bigger problem. Her huge, almost pathetic crush on Ben. At first she thinks it's just because of how great he is with Lizzie, but then she starts noticing the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles and how large his hands are and how cute his butt really is and how soft his hair looks and even the nerd stuff is really kind of cute and god, she's in love with him isn't she? 

Still, she worries more about Lizzie, and what she's going to do when Ben leaves. Leslie's not sure if it's because she knows Ben is her real dad or what, but this is the first man she's ever really let herself get attached to. And Ben, of course, is no help. Leslie wonders if maybe Ben subconsciously knows or sees himself in her so he goes out of his way to include her, for instance, whenever Leslie and him go out to dinner, he always makes sure to invite Lizzie along. 

Lizzie has a different theory. "He's nice to me because he likes you."

"What?" 

"Yeah, haven't you ever seen a movie? Ben totally likes you, so he's being nice to me because if I approve, then he can do things that you don't think I know about."

"Okay," Leslie says, setting her fork down, "first of all we're going to have a discussion about all these things you apparently know and second, I highly doubt that's what he's doing, I mean, he can't think that would really work-" Leslie's tirade's interrupted by her phone ringing. She looks at it, sees Ben's number. "Speak of the devil," she says, pressing the answer button. "This Leslie Knope."

"Hi, Leslie Knope. This is Ben Wyatt. Is Lizzie there?" 

"Um, yeah. Do you wish to speak to her?"

"If you don't mind." 

If it were anyone else, Leslie would mind very much, but since this is Ben, she hands the phone over to a grinning Lizzie and says, "For you."

"This is Lizzie Knope speaking." 

Leslie tries not to eavesdrop on their conversation,not that there's anything to eavesdrop on. All Lizzie says is, "Yeah." "Yeah." "Okay." "Sure." and finally, "Mom, Ben wants to speak to you." Before she gives the phone back though, Lizzie's face breaks out into a huge smile and she says, "I told you so!" before running up the stairs to her room. 

Leslie sighs and puts the phone to her ear. "I am going to assume you're going to tell me what that was about."

"I just had to ask your daughter something."

"Not permission to ask me out, I hope," Leslie says, trying to laugh despite the butterflies in her stomach. 

"Actually yeah. What do you say to dinner tomorrow night, just the two of us?"

The butterflies increase tenfold. "I'd love to." 

"Great. I'll see you then." 

"I'll see you then." 

After she hangs up with Ben, she gets up to go talk to Lizzie only to find her sitting on the steps, grinning and doing an excited little dance. 

"Fine," Leslie says, sitting on the in front of her. "You were right." 

"You said yes, right?" Lizzie leans in close, nose to nose. "Tell me you said yes."

"I did."

"Yay!" Lizzie clasp her hands and then throws her arms around Leslie. Leslie reaches up and hugs her back. 

"I love you, Lizard."

"I love you too, mom."

-  
"How do I look?" She asks, turning around for Ann and Lizzie to asses her. She's wearing a red dress, her hair is pinned up and her make up game is tight, Lizzie's words. 

"Great," Ann says. Lizzie just gives her a thumbs up. 

"I'm going to throw up," Leslie says, not for the first time that day. That morning during breakfast, Lizzie had oh so casually informed Leslie that she thought it would be alright if she told Ben he was really her dad and Leslie of course, agreed. If whatever between them was going to be real, then he deserved to know the truth. But now that the date's actually approaching, she's going out of her mind. What if she tells him and he never wants to speak to either one of them again? What if he just wants to know Lizzie but hates her for keeping it a secret for so long? 

"Mom, it's going to be ok," Lizzie says, sounding confident. "Just don't you know, do anything stupid."

"What qualifies as stupid?" 

"Leslie," Ann says, "It's going to be great." 

"Right," Leslie agrees, even though she's still unsure. "This is just, really big news."

"It is, but whatever happens, you're doing the right thing," Ann says. "And you know that."

The doorbell rings fifteen minutes later. By now Leslie's calmed down enough that she thinks she'll at least be able to hold her wine glass without spilling it. Before she goes to answer the door, Lizzie grabs her hand and pulls her in close. 

"Mom, I need you to promise me you won't talk about whales."

"I won't talk about whales."

"Or the history of the teeter-totter or Darfur or any of the other weird stuff you talk about on dates."

"Then what am I supposed to talk about?" Leslie asks, slightly teasing. Lizzie just rolls her eyes and lets Leslie go answer the door. 

"Hello," he says. He's wearing a suit and his tie is pulled down just slightly and really, if it wasn't for Lizzie and Ann being there, Leslie would probably just pull him down and make out with his face right then. 

But dinner first. 

"Hi."

"I just need to grab my-" she's about to say purse but it's shoved into her hand. "Nevermind."

"Hello, Liz," Ben says. 

"Hey, Ben." She waves, grinning still. "Be nice to mom." 

"I promise I'll be very nice to her." A shiver curls down Leslie's spine at that and one quick glance at Ann says she's thinking the same thing. 

"Okay," Leslie says, "you be good for Ann."

"I will," Lizzie promises, then she pushes on Leslie's shoulder. "Good luck!" 

They walk to his car but before she can go around to the passenger side, Ben's fingers curl around her wrist and he pulls her to him and then his other hand cups her neck and his lips descend down on hers. 

"What, what was that?"

"A little birdie told me you get nervous on first dates, so I thought I'd take the pressure off."

She blinks. "Um, okay." If anything the pressure is now times a million, because now she knows how good a kisser he is and what if he never wants to kiss her again after she tells him? 

"Come on," he says, "let's go."

"Wait!" She says before he opens his door. "If we're doing this, then there's something I need to tell you too."

He pauses and turns back to her, slowly inhaling before saying, "Okay."

She looks back at the house just in time to see the curtains move. "Oh, well, maybe this isn't the best place. Do you mind if we take a walk to the park down the block?" 

"Sure. I was actually going to recommend a walk in the park after dinner," he says. "Can you walk in those shoes?"

"I'll be fine," she says, her feet the least of her worries. 

The walk down to the park is quiet as Leslie tries to gather her strength and figure out what she's going to say. Maybe they should have gone to dinner first, at least then her stomach would be somewhat settled. When they reach the gate, Leslie leads them over to a small bench. 

"This is great," he says. He's right, it is great. It's lit up by lamps and and fireflies, quiet except for crickets and the occasional raccoon chatter. "You know, I've been to a lot of towns in Indiana but coming here, and meeting you, well it's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Oh," Leslie says, clutching her dress to keep her hands from shaking. "Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She takes a deep breath and then slowly exhales. "We've actually met before." 

Ben chuckles. "Really?" 

"Yes, really. Thirteen years ago actually, in a little bar outside Bloomington. I don't blame you for not remembering, we were both really drunk." 

"And yet you remembered?"

"Only after a while and I can't even explain how I figured it out." 

Ben nods like this makes sense. "So we've met and we were drunk. I'm guessing we had sex."

"We did. The memory is fuzzy but I'm pretty sure it was good."

Ben leans back and laughs again. "I hope so. Man, that year was crazy for me. I'd just graduated and hadn't started working for the state yet and I didn't know what I was going to do and I was just kind of wandering around, lost and spending a lot of time in bars, drowning myself in booze." 

"It was a hard time for me too, but I need you to know something, whatever happened between us then, it doesn't affect how I feel about you now. As far as I'm concerned we were both two different people. In fact, I wouldn't even tell you except…" She trails off and he stares at her, clearly waiting for her to continue. "I had a baby."

He just keeps staring, so she keeps talking. "I didn't know your name or how to reach you and I went back to that bar so much to find you but you were gone and that's not your fault that's no one's fault and I know I should have told you sooner but she didn't want me to because we were both afraid you were going to leave and I'm sorry and I don't blame you if you never want to speak to me again, but please don't take it out on her." 

There's only silence, and then, "Lizzie's mine?" 

"Yes."

Ben lets out a breath and stands up. "I need to think about this."

"Oh. Okay," Leslie says, standing to her feet as well. 

"Do you mind if we postpone our date?" 

Leslie shakes her head. She really has no choice but to agree. "Um, no, Let's go um, back." She wants to know what he's thinking, but she pushes the impulse to ask down as they go back to her house. He doesn't look at her, and when they reach his car, he just says a quick goodnight, gets in his car and drives away. 

She goes back inside where Lizzie and Ann are on the couch, watching TV. 

"You're back early," Ann says, "is everything okay?"

"I told him." 

"What did he say?" Lizzie asks, her voice wobbling. Leslie doesn't know what to tell her so she just shakes her head and shrugs and sits next to her. 

"He said he needed to think, so that's what we're going to do, we're going to let him think." 

Lizzie makes a sound of disapproval. "I'm gonna go call Katie." 

"Okay," Leslie says, "did you eat dinner?"

"Ann made us some mac and cheese." 

"Okay," Leslie says, "Don't stay on the phone too long." She waits until Lizzie's door shuts and then she falls back on the couch. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to eat and then you're going to take a hot bubble bath with those salts I got you," Ann says, taking her hand and pulling Leslie to her feet. "It's going to be okay."

"You didn't see his face, Ann," Leslie says as she follows her into the kitchen. 

"Well it's big news, how did you think he would react?" Ann asks as she spoons the mac and cheese into a bowl and hands it to Leslie.

"I don't know!" Leslie says, shoving her spoon into her mouth because she really is starving. "I knew he wasn't going to be happy, but it was almost as if he had no reaction, you know?"

"He's probably shocked."

"Ugh." She knows Ann's right, but can't he be shocked and also kissing her? 

-

Later, after Leslie's had her bath and has climbed into her bed with a book and a binder in case she gets the urge to work, Lizzie knocks on her door. 

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Leslie says, patting the bed next to her. 

Lizzie walks over and gets under the covers with Leslie. "I wanted him to love us."

"Oh, sweetie," Leslie says, stroking her daughter's soft brown hair, "I wanted that too. But Ann's right, this is a big shock."

"What does he have to think about? We're awesome."

"We are," Leslie says, because it's the truth. If Ben thinks he can do better than the Knope women, he's wrong. 

-

She doesn't hear from Ben the next day. It's Saturday and even though she has things to do, it's hard to keep from checking her phone every five minutes to see if she's missed his call. 

She hasn't. 

She doesn't even have Lizzie to distract her, because Lizzie's gone to the studio to, "Dance it out." 

Maybe Leslie should dance it out. 

So Leslie works, she reads, she watches a cooking show where they make chocolate banana bread and then tries to replicate it only she leaves out the bananas. 

At four, Lizzie returns, sweating but looking happier than she did when she left. "What is that?"

"Chocolate bread, you can have some after you take a shower."

"Okay," Lizzie agrees, dropping her bag on the floor. 

"Hey!"

"Sorry." Lizzie picks the bag up and carries up the stairs with her. Leslie looks at her phone and then flips the page of her book. She hopes no one asks her what it's about, because she wouldn't be able to tell them. 

She slams the book shut and groans just as the doorbell rings. Leslie jumps up and hurries to answer it. 

He's holding a bouquet of daisies, Lizzie's favorite flower. 

"Hi."

"Hey. Um, is Lizzie here?"

"She's taking a shower. Do you want to come in?" She moves to let him inside. He nods and steps past her. 

"These are for Lizzie," he says, holding up the flowers. She smiles, about to say she guessed as much and that she'll go get Lizzie for him, when he grabs her arm with his free hand and pulls her to him. "And this is for you," he says, closing the distance between them. She falls into him, reaching up to card her fingers through his hair. 

The kiss ends when she hears clapping. She pulls away and looks over Ben's shoulder at where Lizzie is watching. 

"Um, uh, Ben's here to see you."

She waves at him. "Hi." 

"Hi," he says, sounding nervous. "I got you these." He hands her the daisies and she beams as she lifts them to her nose. "Thanks." 

"How about I put these in some water," Leslie asks, taking the flowers. "And you two can talk." 

"Thank you, mom," Lizzie says before looking back at Ben. "So, are you dating my mom now?"

Leslie puts the flowers in a vase of water and then immediately texts Ann. "Ben's here and he kissed me. On my mouth." 

Ann replies back in seconds with, "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!" 

"Mom?"

"Coming!" She goes back into the living room where Ben and Lizzie sitting on the sofa, talking quietly. They both look up at the same time and once again, Leslie's taken aback by the similarities.

"So, how are you two doing?" 

"Ben just asked if I want to go see the original _Star Wars_ with him tomorrow at the theater in Eagleton. Can I go?"

"If you want to," Leslie says, feeling her stomach turn at the thought of Eagleton. 

"They're having a marathon," Ben explains, "and I was going to go anyway but then I remembered Lizzie here said she's never seen _Star Wars ."_ He pauses to glare at Leslie at what he obviously considers a slight in raising their daughter. "So I thought I would see if she wanted to go."

Leslie smiles. "I see." 

He stands. "Yeah, so it's getting late so I should go. I'll pick you up around ten."

"Ok!" Lizzie says, and Leslie knows her excitement has absolutely nothing to do with the movies and everything to do with getting to spend time with Ben. 

"Goodnight," Leslie says. 

"Actually, Leslie, there's something I want to speak to you about. Come outside with me." 

Leslie swallows and follows him out to her front porch. "I think it's really great-"

He spins around and pushes her up against the house, lifting her up by her hips. He holds her legs, fingers splayed on her thighs her head falling back, hitting the wall as his mouth covers hers. 

When it's over, she feels like her head is spinning. He puts her down, then leans down and kisses her again, softly this time. Then he traces her lips with his thumb, smirking. 

"Tell Lizzie I said goodnight."

"I um, I will."

-

It becomes tradition that Ben takes Lizzie out on Sundays. They go the movies, ice skating, bowling, to dinners that require Lizzie to wear her nicest clothes, mini golf, and shopping. Every time Leslie waves at them from the front door with a reminder to Lizzie to be good and then she closes the door behind her, puts on her own shoes and drives to city hall where she distracts herself with work until it's time for Lizzie to come home. Then she beats them to her house and starts on dinner. 

The first few times, Ben already fed Lizzie so she wasn't hungry, and as much as Leslie tried not to let it bother her, after all she has dinner with Lizzie six nights a week, one night wouldn't kill her, but the truth is dinner's always been really special to Leslie, whether it be home cooked or take out or dinner out at JJ's. It's a time to spend time together. 

And she's pretty sure that Ben figures that out without her saying anything because then he starts dropping her off without having taken her out to eat first. The first few times Leslie accepts it, but then she starts inviting him in. 

She starts making Sunday dinners for three. 

-

"My god, they're really married," Ben says, breathing hard as he leans against the side of Andy's house. "What are they thinking?"

"I don't know," Leslie answers, leaning beside him. "I tried to stop it."

Ben laughs, rolling his eyes a little. "Well who knows, if anyone can make it work, it's probably them."

"They do love each other," Leslie says. "So, you're really staying?"

"Of course I'm staying." Ben studies her for a moment. "Wait, is that why you didn't tell me about Lizzie? Because you thought I was going to leave?"

"It was a thought, yeah." She thinks of how best to explain her and Lizzie's thought process. "I thought you were going to leave. We," she corrects, "thought you were going to leave. Lizzie didn't want one of those dads who's always on the road and I have to confess, I was afraid you would take her away."

"Why would I do that?"

"Call it single mother paranoia." Leslie shrugs. "And Lizzie's only asked about you handful of times growing up and she's never attached to anyone I've dated except maybe Dave, but she already liked you enough to tell me to date you and I think really, we both just wanted to see how serious you were about us. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ben says, "I understand. And-"- He moves to stand in front of her- "to answer your question, I'm very serious." 

It's the last thing either of them say for awhile. 

-

On Friday, Ben shows up at their doorstep holding the _Indiana Jones_ trilogy up. "I hope you have popcorn."

"We do," Leslie says, letting Ben inside. "You know we've seen these before,"

"Really?" Ben asks, raising an eyebrow. "Then why did Lizzie not know who Indy was named after?"

"What? He's named after the state."

Ben sighs, shaking his head. "You make me sad, Knope. But it's okay, we can fix this."

"Lizzie!" she calls, "Ben's here."

Lizzie bounds down the stairs. "Hi, Dad."

It's the first time Leslie's heard Lizzie call Ben dad and hearing makes makes her heart feel like it's going to burst from happiness.

"Are you okay?" Ben asks. 

She nods, wiping her eyes. "Perfect."

He smiles at her and then bumps Lizzie's knuckles with his own. "You ready for movie night?"

"Sure," she says, "What are we watching?"

" _Indiana Jones_."

"Oh, I've seen that!"

Leslie though, shakes her head. She's still weeping, but she doesn't care. "I tried it, it didn't work."

"Humph," Lizzie says, "fine. I'll go make popcorn."

"You guys are gonna love it," Ben says while he puts the DVD in the player. "Trust me."

It takes Leslie thirty minutes into _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ to remember that she has seen it, it's just been so long ago and in bits and pieces when it's on TV, but she definitely remembers seeing Harrison Ford run around from the Nazi's. "Wait, I thought his dad was supposed to be there."

"That's the third one," Ben tells her. 

"Oh. What's the one with the kid?"

"Shortround? That's the second one. It's the prequel to this."

"Oh."

Leslie goes to the bathroom during _Temple of Doom_ , when she comes back, Lizzie's sound asleep on Ben's shoulder. She does what any parent would do and takes a picture with her phone. "You can move her if you want."

"Okay," Ben says, carefully laying Lizzie down on the couch and getting up. "I guess that's it for Indy."

"It's a pause. I still want to know what's going to happen with that grail. There is a grail right?"

"Yeah. there's a grail," Ben says taking the disc out. He looks at Leslie then Lizzie. "I feel like I've wasted thirteen years."

"Oh well, you know parenting is hard, it's not something you can just jump right into and really all she wants is to know you now i don't think she's really upset that you missed-"

"I meant both of you. That's thirteen years I could have been with you two."

Leslie swallows, her heart beats rapidly against her chest as he closes the distance between them. "Ben." 

He skims his hands down her arms, taking her hands in his as he rests his forehead against hers. Their lips meet in a soft, languid kiss that makes Leslie's toes curl. She pulls away though, remembering that Lizzie is right behind them. 

"Sorry," he whispers. 

"Come on, let's go upstairs," she says, taking his hand to lead him up to her room.

"Leslie, wait." 

Leslie looks back at him. "She'll be okay. She'll wake up around midnight to go to the bathroom and she'll go to sleep in her room then. It happens all the time."

"No, I just, are you sure?"

Was he really asking if she was sure she wanted to have sex? "You're the one who just said you've wasted thirteen years. Start making it up to me."

"Yes, Ma'am." 

 

Everything happens so fast once they reach her room. They pull off their clothes, throwing them this way and that, both desperate to feel skin against skin. Ben feels as good as he looks, all slight yet powerful, his chest hair tickling her breasts. He pushes her onto her bed and she giggles, enjoying the way he's taking charge. He kisses, bites and licks his way down her body, paying special attention to her breasts. It's as if he knows exactly where and how to touch a woman, which makes her wonder just how many partners he's had. 

She doesn't get the chance to ask him though, because Leslie nearly comes off the bed when he spreads her open and dives in. He just reaches up though with one hand and places it on her stomach, pinning her down to the bed. Then he looks up and keeps eye contact while he pushes his tongue inside her. 

But then he pulls back and she thinks that maybe he's going to stop, but no, Ben growls and dives back in and it's more than Leslie can take. She clutches her sheets, his hair, anything she can reach begging him to both stop and not to stop as she climbs. 

It feels like falling off of Everest. 

He doesn't pull back though, he just softens his ministrations and keeps going, as if he wants to drink every last drop of her. 

Finally, he sits back up and reaches for his pants. Leslie watches while he puts the condom on.

"Turn around."

She turns around and then he lines himself up with her, pushing inside her slowly. He kisses her shoulders, his chest rubbing her back as he thrusts. His hand comes around and clutches her neck, his breath hot in her ear. There are no words no, no conversation. It's nothing but moans and soft grunts and skin hitting skin. Yet, there's something in the way he touches her that makes her feel more wanted than she has in years. 

He turns her over and lifts her legs over his shoulders and pushes inside again. She arches her back, meeting his thrusts, losing herself in it, in him. Everything about Ben makes Leslie feel intoxicated, no liquor required. 

"I feel like I could sleep for a million years," she says when it's over. 

"Go me." He does a ridiculous fist pump. "Can I stay?"

"Where else would you go?"

"I didn't know what your policy was. I want to be respectful."

Leslie giggles. "You're the sweetest. Go clean up and then get back in here." She pulls him down first though, so she can tug on his bottom lip with her teeth.  
"Okay now you can go."

-

"What do you think?" Leslie asks while Ben stares at the painting of her as a centaur. 

Ben allows Jerry's painting to fall against the wall and then stalks towards Leslie. "I think the real thing is better," he growls, pushing her to his room. Technically, there's a rule that says they shouldn't be doing this, since he's her boss, but if anyone thinks Ben gives her any special favors because he's her boyfriend and the father of her kid, well they would be wrong. If anything he says no even more now. 

It's actually kind of annoying. 

"I'm still not sure why you moved in with Andy and April," Leslie says, resting her head against his chest as she draws shapes on his tummy. "You could have just moved in with us."

"What?"

"Oh, was that too soon?" Leslie asks, "I'm sorry. Just, know the offer is on the table." 

"I'll consider it."

-

Everything's going great and then Snakejuice happens. 

Snakejuice makes her impulsive like tequila, mean like vodka, sad like whiskey and incredibly hungry like kahlua. She fights with Ann, she yells at Ben when he tries to get involved, she cries because she's fighting with Ann, and she eats a plate of chili cheese fries even though no one in their right mind would ever actually eat anything at the Snakehole. 

When Donna drops her off at her house, she stares at the front door, unable to walk to it. Lizzie's at her grandmother's, Ben's still living with April and Andy, there's no actual reason why she should go inside. So she turns around, only to come face to face with Ben.

She jumps back, screaming. "What are you doing here?"

"I got out. Did you not hear me say I was coming?"

"I can't hear anything other than the buzzing in my head."

"You too?" He rubs his head. "I thought it was me." 

"I'm going for a walk. You want to come?" 

He shrugs, but he says, "Of course I do." 

It's May but there's still a bit of a chill in the air so Leslie has to hold her arms to her chest. Ben though, takes off his jacket and drapes it over her shoulders. She looks at him and he smiles softly and since it makes her feel like she should kiss him, she does. It's a short, clumsy kiss but it still makes Leslie's heart race.

"So where are we going?"

"I don't know."

He nods his assent and they keep walking through her neighborhood, past the park and other houses, past the abandoned Tastee Freeze. She stops at the pool and looks through the fence at the empty pool. It'll be opening soon. "Lizzie hates swimming."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was a swimmer growing up so I taught her and put her in one of those swimming clubs but even though she was a good swimmer, she never liked it."

"Huh. How did the dancing happen?"

"My mom put her in one of those kiddie ballet classes and she just kept going. At first I was against it because I don't dance and I always had this dream my kid would grow up to be me, but then I saw her at her first recital and I saw how much joy and passion she had. And my mom pays for all of her lessons and outfits and whatever else so that helps."

Ben chuckles. "You should get my mom in that too, I'm sure she'd love to help out."

"Really? What does your mom do?"

"She's an art teacher and before you ask, no, I can't draw."

Leslie smiles and continues walking, tripping slightly but Ben catches her. "I'm just happy she has something she's passionate about, you know?"

Ben nods and they continue their walk until they eventually reach her house. 

"How are you feeling?" he asks when they go inside. 

"Like I never want to drink again," Leslie admits, resting her head on his chest. Really, she feels like hell, and it has nothing to do with being drunk and everything to do with her fight with Ann. She owes her a million apologies. 

She's pretty sure she owes Ben one to, but before she can say anything, he says, "We should get married."

Leslie laughs. "Oh, so you won't move in with me but you'll marry me?"

"I'll move in with you if I get to marry you, how 'bout that?"

"Or," Leslie says, undoing the buttons of his shirt, "we could get married and I live here and you live with Andy and April."

He makes a face and shakes his head. "I like my idea better."

Leslie shrugs. "Okay, if that' really how you want to do it."

He grabs her hands. "Leslie, look at me." 

His eyes are beautiful. His face is beautiful. Everything about Ben is beautiful and sexy and he's so wonderful and she's so lucky that he gave her Lizzie and then came back into her life and that he's hot and the best kisser and has a really great dick.

"Thank you," he says, making her realize she's voiced her thoughts out loud, but she has no time to be embarrassed. "I'm serious. Let's get married."

"We're drunk."

Ben laughs, rolling his eyes. "I didn't mean right now."

"I know, I mean you shouldn't ask people to marry you when you're drunk."

"Really?" he asks, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box, "because I'm pretty sure I am." He drops down to one knee and opens the box, revealing an elegant yet simple diamond ring. She stares at it, tries think of way to say they should wait until their sober, but she really doesn't want to. What she wants to do is say yes, have him put that ring on her finger and then kiss his face all the way to the nearest surface and then destroy him. 

"Destroy me?"

She really has to stop doing that. "In a good way," she promises.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes." She barely has the word out before he's back on his feet, kissing her so hard she feels it deep within her bones.

-

"How do I look?" Leslie asks once Marlene finishes zipping her dress up. One by one, she looks at the three most important ladies in her life.

A soft smile crosses her mother's face. "You look beautiful, sweetheart." 

Ann's eyes well up with tears. "Oh Leslie." 

And then she looks at Lizzie, who's tying the sparkly Converses she's wearing underneath her fluffy flower girl skirt and says, "Well?" 

Lizzie looks up and her face breaks out into a grin so big it looks like it might hurt. "Dad is going to lose his mind." 

Good, Leslie thinks, taking one last look at herself in the mirror. That's just what she wants.


End file.
